1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clutch control mechanism for a baitcasting reel, and more particularly to a clutch control mechanism for a baitcasting reel having a clutch controller mounted between right and left side bodies and immediately rearwardly of a spool to be manually operable between a first control position to engage a clutch mechanism mounted in a spool drive line, and a second control position to disengage the clutch mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the clutch controller is attached to the side bodies through oscillatable arms to be movable substantially arcuately between the first control position to engage the clutch mechanism and the second control position to disengage the clutch mechanism.
Consequently, with the movement between the first and second control positions, a thumb rest surface formed on the clutch controller has an angular posture thereof variable to hamper a control operation. The angular variations of the thumb rest surface are inconvenient particularly since the clutch controller is disposed between the right and left side bodies to act also as a thumb rest during fishing.
A construction to eliminate this drawback is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1990-29270, for example, wherein the clutch controller is movable along peripheral surfaces of the side bodies. With this construction, however, the clutch controller cannot be connected directly to the oscillatable arms extending from the side bodies. The clutch controller is guided in its movement from the first control position to the second control position by a guide mechanism formed on the peripheral surface of one side body, to minimize the angular variations of the thumb rest surface.
However, the guide mechanism cannot be formed with a high degree of precision without involving high manufacturing cost. In addition, such a guide mechanism is an extra component not essential to the clutch controller. The guide mechanism is therefore formed relatively coarsely. The coarse guide mechanism causes clattering of the clutch controller to inconvenience its use.